


One and Only

by valentineninja



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentineninja/pseuds/valentineninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always been an optimist, and he believed in soul mates… and, well, she was it. YuseiAkiza, Giftfic for ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie. Some spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Woah, it's been ages since I last posted anything here! Anyway, please mind the rating, since this does have adult situations. Also, this is probably AU-ish even though in my head it's set before Akiza leaves at the end of the show. I do know that Aki and Yusei chose to say goodbye to each other in the garage and there's pretty much no indication that they had anything more than a friendship going on, but I'm thinking that this would've been a much more suitable goodbye for them.;) Also, this is a gift for my awesome friend ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie which is a combination birthday/X-mas gift that's late no matter how you look at it. I fail as a best friend, but hopefully this'll make up for it. Hope you enjoy because you're the most awesome buddy I could ask for, Valk!
> 
> **Warnings:** Sex and probable OOCness(I haven't seen the show in ages...), and please ignore any grammar issues.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh! 5D's or any of the characters used or mentioned in this work. I am making no money off of them.

…

…

…

He couldn't say that his day had been a waste, Yusei thought with a small grin. He had spent the day working on his Duel Runner, arguing about duel strategies with Jack, and trying to ignore Crow's teasing when it came to his relationship with Akiza. His hands were nearly black with grease and he wondered if his face had suffered the same treatment.

Now all he looked forward to was taking a nice hot shower and curling himself around his girlfriend before going to sleep. As much as he loved exploring her every charm, he was dead tired and he had another long day ahead of him tomorrow.

Sighing to himself, he stepped into his room and began to pull off his shirt, throwing it into the laundry basket across the room, giving a little cheer when it fell right in. His boots were next, followed by his socks and belt.

He wondered where Akiza was and if she would come to his room soon. Just thinking about her made a thrill run down his spine. She was… everything he had ever wished for in a woman, and more. His heart felt so full when she was around, and for the first time in his life, he felt truly happy.

He knew that she had been looking into plans of studying abroad, and this broke his heart a little, but he had come to understand that he would never force her to remain by his side. She had spent so much time being a prisoner, first to her powers, and then to Divine, that he would not add to the list of her captors, no matter how much he loved her.

That was why he had resolved to let her go and wait for her return. He could be patient and he knew that it would be all the sweeter once she came back to him.

With that thought in mind, he worked the button of his pants open as he made his way to his small bathroom, hearing his joints crack in exhaustion. He just hoped that he didn't end up falling asleep in the shower like the last time… He'd woken up on the floor of the shower and with Akiza asking him if he knew who she was. She'd laughed at him after she had made sure that he hadn't been suffering of a concussion.

He stopped short at the sight that greeted him, and he had to kick himself for not sensing her sooner. After all, the whole bathroom seemed to smell of roses. And there she was, lounging in his tub, surrounded by crimson rose petals and a few candles.

Yusei felt his breath leave him in a quick whoosh at the sight of her damp skin and dark eyes. "Hey," he said dumbly.

Akiza offered a demure smile and lifted a hand from the water, motioning to the tub. "Want to join me?" she asked, unable to suppress a blush.

He felt a small grin curl his lips and his earlier exhaustion seemed forgotten at seeing his naked and wet girlfriend beckoning to him.

Yusei remained rooted to the floor for a moment, not knowing what to do until she stood from the tub in all her naked glory. He was unable to look away from the clinging rose petals on her pale, perfect skin as she made her way to him.

"You seem like you need some help," she said with a smile.

"Uh… yeah. You kind of shocked me into a stupor," he muttered, watching nervously as her fingers reached for the zipper of his pants. Why he was nervous was beyond him, since they'd slept together more times than he could count. Still, sometimes he felt like a blushing virgin when she took the initiative, and it embarrassed him to feel that way.

Unable to keep his hands to himself, he allowed his fingers to drift up and reach for a rose petal that had clung to her collarbone before he moved forward and followed it with his lips. Akiza gasped against him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved upwards toward her lips.

Feeling her breasts press up against his now bare chest made him shiver in pleasure, his hands slipping against her naked back as she pressed closer. "You're all greasy," she complained against his lips, groaning softly as he slipped his tongue into her mouth to tease alongside hers.

"You didn't even give me a chance to scrub it off," he chastised, cupping her face and inadvertently smearing engine grease on her cheek.

"Later," she breathed, pulling one of his hands off of her hip and trailing higher.

Yusei groaned into her mouth as his hand moved without her assistance and cupped the warm, damp weight of her left breast, thumb teasing her nipple gently until it puckered.

She moaned lightly and moved back to his pants, shoving the tight material as low as she could, allowing his erection to spring forth. "You looked so tired when you walked in, I started to wonder if you'd have a hard time… rising to the occasion."

Yusei rolled his eyes at the innuendo and then smiled. "It doesn't really take much when you're around," he whispered, nipping her jaw and then reaching down to shove his pants off the rest of the way.

They nearly toppled back into the clawfoot tub, but luckily Yusei dragged her back, lips latching onto her collarbone. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once, dancing down her spine, curving over the smooth roundness of her bottom and pressing her to the front of his body tightly.

She had been the first woman he had felt such an all-consuming fire for and he knew that this was a once-in-a-lifetime type of love, though he wasn't entirely sure that Akiza was ready to hear that from him. Still, he could show her in the best way he could and hope that her heart understood that he would wait for her as long as it took.

Luckily, the tub was big enough for the both of them to sit in comfortably, and Akiza pulled away long enough to settle in first. She beckoned him to sit in front of her and Yusei wondered what she'd thought of now, since she had very much turned him on with just her kiss.

"I want you to relax for a little. Then we can continue," she murmured, a smile in her tone.

Yusei reluctantly leaned back against her supple body and willed his stiff muscles to relax in her embrace. Her slim hands began to pour water over his limbs, plastering rose petals to the dampened areas. He had to admit that it felt good being surrounded by the scent of roses, the steaming water, and her soft and wet skin.

"Don't fall asleep, Yusei," she said with a short laugh.

"I'm not," he promised, but his eyes were closed.

Akiza sighed to herself, knowing that if he relaxed enough he would tumble right into a doze. She had wanted to do something nice and romantic for him, since he'd been so busy lately and their time together was running out, but now she was torn between letting him rest and moving along her plans of a night full of intimate pleasure…

Deciding on what to do, she gathered a bath towel and lathered it with soap, gently beginning to lather his strong shoulders. Yusei hummed in pleasure and smiled, eyes still closed but awake enough to enjoy the sensations. He felt his body jolt when the rough towel trailed across his nipples and he didn't know whether to enjoy or ignore the feel.

The towel glided gently to trace along his toned abdomen and he squirmed at the faintly ticklish motion at his sides. "Akiza…"

"I always forget you're ticklish," Akiza murmured against his ear, gently sucking his earlobe between her lips.

Yusei's reply died in his throat when he felt her slippery hand dip into the water to grasp his painfully hard erection. The soap only offered a few strokes of pleasure before the chafing became a bit uncomfortable, and he fidgeted in her grasp, hands grasping the sides of the tub.

"Aki… I think we should use more soap," he muttered, voice labored as he blushed at being so forward.

Akiza smiled to herself and left his member in order to continue lathering what she could reach of him with soap.

"Akiza…" he groaned, voicing his displeasure.

"There's no rush," she murmured, rubbing up one arm and then the other, followed by his throat.

_But there is!_ He wanted to yell as she began a gentle motion over his shoulders, forcing him to relax. He couldn't argue that it felt incredibly good, but he had other… more pressing matters that needed attention.

Still, her gentle ministrations had him nearly slouching completely over Akiza's front and he wasn't even aware that he'd dozed off until he felt her moist lips press to his cheekbone. The water had cooled and his skin broke into goose bumps at the temperature.

Yusei sighed to himself and flipped over, pinning Akiza to the tub with his chest. "That was nice," he murmured. "But now I need to find a way to warm us both up."

"I was wondering if you had fallen asleep," she breathed against his lips, shifting her legs to either side of his torso. "Do you want to move this somewhere more comfortable?"

Yusei considered it for a moment and then shook his head. "Soon," he promised, gazing into her eyes and smiling.

Akiza touched his cheek and returned it, feeling her heart begin to pound as he leaned forward to kiss her gently, soft brushes of his lips against hers. Akiza sighed against him and smiled inwardly; she very much loved Yusei's gentle side. His lips moved on to run down her sensitive neck, making her giggle, and then to her shoulders to find more sensitive spots.

With each touch, each caress, he could feel his heart begin to throb in time with his body. This was the woman he wanted to marry some day. The one who would be the mother of his future children, if he had a chance to have them. He'd gladly give his life over to her, though he knew that they had a long way to go before that happened, and he was okay with it. He had learned to be patient.

Her fingers threaded through his hair, nails dragging gently over his scalp until he shuddered in pleasure, and he moved lower, aware that he wouldn't be able to stay in that position for long. For one, the tub wasn't _that_ big, and two, his back would hurt like hell afterward… still, he was committed to making it as pleasurable for Akiza as it would be for him.

She gasped in surprise as his warm lips pulled the peak of one breast in while one hand brushed between her thighs. Her sharp little nails dug into his shoulders as his fingers danced over her nub before rubbing slowly lower; damn it if the man wasn't excellent with his hands, she thought distantly.

She arched in pleasure when his seeking digits found her entrance and plunged right in without warning. "Yusei!" she cried, eyes clenching in time with her walls.

"Shh," he soothed against her breast, tongue circling the pale pink flesh. "I think we might have to move this out of the water."

Akiza couldn't find it in her to care where they moved this as long as he didn't stop the wonderful friction his fingers were causing against her sensitive walls. "Bed!" she gasped as he rubbed over the right spot. She just hadn't counted on Yusei having to remove his hand from what it was doing… She almost growled in frustration, but it came out as a startled noise when he lifted her right out of the water and stepped out with her, both dripping onto the shaggy rug at the foot of the tub.

His skin broke out into more goose bumps when they entered his bedroom, the temperature even cooler. Yusei set her down over the sheets, not even caring that later he would probably have to change his blankets for something dry, and slowly crawled over Akiza's shivering body.

Her nipples had hardened painfully because of the temperature change and he took full advantage of it with his mouth, teeth dragging teasingly. Her legs shifted restlessly at the pull of his mouth on her breast and her breathing began to quicken. She wanted desperately to explore his body the way he was doing to her—his fingers had returned to what they had started a few minutes before—but she knew that he wouldn't, not when he was so focused on making _her_ feel good.

"Yusei," she called, breathless. Her fingers dug into his hair and tugged, bringing him forward so that their lips could meet in a heated kiss, neither even remembering that they had been cold.

Her tongue traced his lips, then the inside of his mouth when he opened for her, knowing that she enjoyed exploring him that way. She dragged her teeth heatedly over his bottom lip and pulled when he groaned and shifted to settle between her thighs. He'd wanted to take things a little slower but his heart and body were throbbing rapidly with the need to fill her, a feeling that she seemed to reflect.

He pulled back to gaze down at her and was once more amazed at the depth of tender feelings he could see shining in her eyes. Here was the woman who had tried once to destroy him with her powers, who had seemed so cold and distant, refusing to grant anyone the chance to get close to her. It made his heart speed up when he saw that warmth reflecting back at him from her gaze. Her love for him was pure and true, so open.

When next their lips met, their kiss was more subdued and Akiza softened for him, allowing Yusei's gentleness to shine through once more. Still, her back arched sharply with pleasure at the feel of him pushing slowly into her, invading her the way no one else had ever done before.

"Are you okay?" he breathed against her lips.

Akiza nodded and smiled, gasping when he shifted to a more comfortable angle. "Perfect," she murmured, running her hands up and down his back in reassurance.

With her affirmation, he began to move, slowly building up his speed. Even with their time as lovers, he still worried over her discomfort and often found himself wondering if she even liked the things he did to her. The look on her face was often indication enough to stop his questions, but sometimes they just slipped out…

The feel of her nails digging into his shoulders brought him away from his thoughts and Yusei choked back a small curse, instead burying his face against her neck as his hips snapped forward a little harder, a shudder racing down his spine as her wetness dragged over him pleasurably.

Her skin always smelled so good, looked so flawless that he had found himself fantasizing over running his lips over every available inch of her. Sometimes he couldn't believe his luck that such a beautiful woman could love him so deeply. His friends teased him often enough whenever his thoughts drifted off to her. Akiza could be… quite passionate when she wanted to be.

Such as now, as she bent her knees and offered him deeper penetration. Yusei groaned as he felt her walls begin to gently flutter around him, a sign that she was close to climax.

Arching his back slightly, he pressed his palm into the mattress and used his other hand to arch her back so that he could change his angle once more. His breath rushed out of his body in delight as she tightened, her hands fisting against his lower back. He watched, mesmerized as her impressive and inviting breasts bounced with every thrust and he couldn't resist bending lower to take one into his mouth once more, arching her further.

Akiza couldn't hold down her cries any longer and just hoped that Jack and Crow were busy somewhere else. Despite having known them for a while, they could still make her blush like a school girl with a teasing glance at her and Yusei. It wasn't like her relationship with Yusei had ever been a secret… Still, she didn't want to broadcast her sex life to everyone. There were times, though, that Yusei simply knew _where_ to put his hands and lips to make her lose control of herself.

She whimpered loudly as she felt his teeth graze her nipple, just short of being painful. But it was enough to set her insides fluttering in the beginnings of a great orgasm.

"Put your legs around my waist," he gasped out, letting go of her flesh.

Akiza was quick to comply, shifting her hands to his shoulders, her eyes connecting to his and taking in the thin sheet of sweat covering his brow. His eyes were narrowed with that impressive determination that he was best known for. He was fully intent on driving them both up that incline of ecstasy, hips slapping against hers as he forgot to be the gentle Yusei she loved so much. And even when he was rough with her she couldn't help but love him, too, because there was something so very attractive about him when he lost control.

He was quickly losing all rational thought as her body tightened around him like a vise, nails dragging down his skin. He cried out her name, or an 'I love you,' or maybe something unintelligible, but he couldn't have figured what he said as his muscles tensed when her spasms began. His thrusts continued, though quickly losing the steady rhythm he had managed to maintain from the beginning, but he could feel the pull in his belly, travelling from his groin through every nerve ending as he felt her come around him.

Dragging in a ragged breath, he pressed his body against Akiza's, desperate to feel the hot slide of her skin against his. He was so close that just the sound of her cries were making him jerk in pleasure. Then with a loud groan of his own, he felt his body give into his release. His arms gave out as his body began to relax in her embrace, even though his hips continued to move at a slower pace, drawing out their pleasure.

Their hearts seemed to thump in sync with each other, and even though his body felt heavy and boneless, he shifted off of Akiza so that she didn't have to carry his weight. "Sorry," he murmured, cheeks flushed and breathing still ragged.

Akiza smiled and brought a hand up to push his sweaty hair out of his eyes. "Don't apologize for a job well done," she said with a little grin.

Yusei chuckled and turned her chin to face him, kissing her softly. "I think I'm starting to really like these kinds of baths," he replied, tugging a few rose petals from her hair and dropping them in the space between them.

Aki let out a long sigh and stretched her legs, toes pointing far as she rolled onto her side to face him. "You always seem to forget that it's okay to relax once in a while."

"I'm used to working," Yusei conceded with a little shrug. "It's hard to just relax sometimes."

She smiled and brushed a finger over the long mark on his face. "That's what I'm here for," she replied with a sigh. But when he remained silent and his arms came around her, she realized that soon she wouldn't be around to take care of him.

Yusei let out a long breath and hugged her close, heart calming and skipping a painful beat at the idea. There wasn't much he could say—though asking her to stay crossed his mind over and over.

"I don't want to leave," she confessed, basking in the warmth of his body and the sweet scent of roses still lingering on his own skin.

Yusei smiled and shook his head. "This is something that you wanted to do for yourself. You have to go."

"But…"

"I know how important being independent is to you, and I... I can wait. I can be patient while you go and become an important doctor."

"Yusei—"

He cut her off again, but this time it was with a gentle kiss. "I'll still be here, waiting for you. My heart belongs to you, Akiza, and I want you to be happy."

Her eyes filled with quiet tears that he brushed away. She was still torn between staying or leaving, but knowing that he would wait for her, that he had already guaranteed her his heart… it made it a little easier to part with him. After all, she was leaving her heart with him, too. "I love you," she whispered against the steady beat of his heart.

"And I love you," he replied with a sad smile.

The woman in his arms was his future, he was sure of it, but he would not hold her back. He would just sit back and let her be free, let her do what she loved, because he was absolutely sure that she would come back to him. He had always been an optimist, and he believed in soul mates… and, well, she was it. Akiza would always be his one true love.


End file.
